Jennifer's Body (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards Jennifer's Body and tells Jennifer her story to Pumbaa until it all begins with Timon's backstory within the beginning of the movie. Airings September 18, 2009 (Theaters) December 29, 2009 (DVD) October 28, 2018 (Jennifer's Body 1½ and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: Jennifer's Body {The video begins with the 20th Century Fox logo.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Needy as a student with a monkey screech} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Jennifer becoming evil with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Nikolai with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Jennifer; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell her our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can Jennifer be a little boring? Pumbaa: Well I think it's because Jennifer is going to become evil! Timon: Oh sure, but where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young demon... Pumbaa: {singing} When she was a young DEMON...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient ex-boyfriend on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote, the movie resumes} Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {A TV glitch is shown, the trailer Grown Ups is shown.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses Jennifer's Body to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I...I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay. I'm better! Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa, where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Jennifer's Body Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Jennifer's Body. {stops rewinding and sees the 20th Century Fox logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery Well Enough of That (Jennifer's Body).PNG|20th Century Fox Then Why Don't We Tell Our Story (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Jennifer frightening Timon and Pumbaa out of their wits We're Going Way Back to Before the Beginning (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Timon needing to tell his backstory to go back all the way to the beginning When I Was a Young Meerkat (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: Jennifer's Body No More Fortune Cookies for You (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Jennifer's Body Pumbaa You're Sitting on the Remote (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: Jennifer's Body (similar to "Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: E.T. The Extra Terrestrial") You're a Pig It's a Compliment (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: Jennifer's Body Pumbaa Pauses Jennifer's Body to Get Some Grubs.PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: Jennifer's Body Timon Are You Crying (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: Jennifer's Body Pumbaa Where's the Grub (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: Jennifer's Body What is With the Running (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: Jennifer's Body Uncle Max We're Gonna Watch the Movie (Jennifer's Body).PNG|"Uncle Max, we're gonna watch the movie!" Any Story Worth Telling is Worth Telling Twice (Jennifer's Body).PNG|Rafiki shows up along with Simba and Uncle Max Mickey Mouse in Jennifer's Body.PNG|Mickey Mouse shows up in Jennifer's Body Goofy, The Mad Hatter, The Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck in Jennifer's Body.PNG|Goofy, The Mad Hatter, The Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck show up in Jennifer's Body Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki